Les Tueurs De Vampire
by ButterflyInMotion
Summary: An epic filking of Les Miserables to fit the Buffy characters.
1. Introduction

This will be pretty much the complete musical, covering all of the songs on the double-CD set. It is set after 'the Body' and deals with the Scoobs' final assault on Glory.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'Buffy' or 'Les Miserables'. 


	2. Slay Song

**_Slay Song(Work Song)_**

  


**Scoobies**:   
Slay vamps. Slay vamps.  
Don't pause at the dust.  
Slay vamps. Slay vamps.  
Ignore the smell of must.  
  
**Oz**:  
The moon is full,  
I'm wolfing here below.  
  
**Scoobies**:  
Slay vamps. Slay vamps.  
They live forever, you know...  
  
**Faith**:  
Though I've done wrong,  
Forgive me, hear my prayer.  
  
**Scoobies**:  
Slay vamps. Slay vamps.  
Faith - Buffy doesn't care.  
  
**Oz**:  
I thought she'd wait.  
I thought Wills would be true.  
  
**Scoobies**:  
Slay vamps. Slay vamps.  
Oz - Will's forgotten you.  
  
**Faith**:  
When I get free, you'll see me, when I repent.  
  
**Scoobies**:  
Slay vamps. Slay vamps.  
We can not ever stop.  
  
**Xander**:  
I'm so exhausted  
That I might just drop.  
  
**Scoobies**:  
Slay vamps. Slay vamps.  
We'll always sing this song.  
Slay vamps. Slay vamps.  
Still here when we are gone.  
  
**Kate**:  
Now bring me the prisoner, Faith the Slayer  
Your time is up and your parole's begun.  
You know what that means.  
  
**Faith**:  
Yes, it means I'm free...  
  
**Kate**:  
No! You still have to see an officer.  
You are a killer!  
  
**Faith:**  
That was another life.  
  
**Kate:**   
And the charged assaults...  
  
**Faith:**  
I have repented.  
You have no right to keep me here.  
I can help people.  
  
**Kate:**  
Yes, you can help.  
If you know the meaning of the law.  
  
**Faith:**  
I know the pain of going against morality and the law.  
  
**Kate:**  
Only a year for what you did.  
Count yourself lucky, after what you've done...  
Yes! Just leave, killer.  
  
**Faith:**  
My name is Faith, Vampire Slayer.  
  
**Kate:**  
And I'm Kate Lockley.  
Do not forget my name.  
Mention me to Angel,  
Faith, Vampire slayer.


	3. Oz's Departure

**_Oz's Departure(Valjean Arrested/Valjean forgiven)_**

  


**Monk**:  
Now you must be leaving,  
We wish you all the best.  
We have told you all we know.  
It's up to you to find the rest.  
You know all about the Key  
And how to save the little girl.  
Now, young man, return to Sunnydale.  
  
**Father**:  
Wait, Daniel.  
Before you leave so early,  
Something surely slipped your mind.  
You forgot I gave this also,  
_(slips a talismen into Oz's hand)_  
Now leave your pain behind.  
  
The Powers can not release you.  
You know that I speak true.  
I command you to your duty  
And God's blessing go with you.  
  
But remember this, wolf brother,  
See in this some higher plan.  
Though you lost your first love,  
You became a stronger man.  
By your chanting and your herbs,  
By the power of your mind,  
You can stay out of the darkness.  
Your soul belongs to God.

  



	4. What Have I Done?

_**What Have I Done?**_

  


**Ethan**:  
What have I done? Cruel Chaos, what have I done?  
Become a pawn of the night? Become a dog on the run?  
Have I fallen so far that it is truly too late?  
Does nothing remain but the cry of my hate?  
The cry in the dark that nobody hears.  
Gods, have I changed with the turning of the year?  
  
If there was another way to go,   
I missed it so many years ago.  
My life was a war that Chaos won.  
I betrayed Giles, tried to love no one.  
They chained me and sent me to jail  
Just for changing Giles into a Fyral.  
  
Oh, why did Giles allow those men  
To throw me in a Nevada jail?  
He treated me as a criminal...  
So I betrayed his trust,  
We were as close as brothers.  
My work is creating Chaos, can't you see?  
For I had come to hate the world,  
This world that always hated me.  
  
Take an eye for an eye.   
Turn your heart into stone.  
This is all I have lived for,  
This is all I have known.  
  
If I go to him, he'll send me back  
To be treated as a lab rat.  
I have a chance to keep my freedom.  
My love for him inside me, like a knife.  
Yes, Giles, I have a soul.   
Though you don't know.  
It may soon change my life.   
There is another way to go.

  


I am reaching but I fall,  
And the night is closing in,  
And I stare into the void,  
At the whirlpool of my sin.  
  
I'll escape now from the world,  
From the world of Ethan Rayne.  
Ethan Rayne means nothing now.  
Another story must begin. 


	5. At The Start Of The Night

**_At the Start of the Night(At the End of the Day)_**

  


**Scoobs**:  
At the start of the night we assemble at Giles',  
Where we prepare for the fight that's ahead.  
It's a struggle, it's a war and no one else bothers to see it,  
One more night searching the graveyards and what for?  
One more vamp to be slaying.  
  
**Xander**:  
At the start of the night, it starts getting colder.  
And we know Buff's shirts can't keep out the chill.  
_(Anya smacks him in the arm)_  
  
**Anya**:  
Xander, come on. You know it's not that I'm jealous,  
But let's go on home and let them work.  
  
**Xander**:  
Not right now, Anya.  
  
**Willow**:  
At the end of patrol, we'll get time to snuggle.  
It's not too much longer 'til we're alone.  
  
**Tara**:  
Sweetie, if you could just stop being so sexy.  
I've a hunger for your hand and a need to touch your body.  
  
**Tara and Willow:**  
It's gonna be hell to wait for the end of patrol.  
  
_(We see Spike in his crypt.)_  
**Spike:**  
At the start of the night, that's when I start searching.  
Sitting flat on your bum doesn't get you the girl.  
And tonight there's a bot that I need to pick up soon.  
This morning she'll be home, right in my bed and doing my bidding.

  


**Xander:**

Have you seen how Buff's grieving today,

With her straightforward pain and open anger?

  


**Willow:**

Yes, I've noticed it, too.

Now she's past her denial, anger's the next step.  
  
_(Back to the Scoobies.)_  
**Scoobies:**  
At the start of the night, it's another day over.  
Not enough monsters killed to last just a day.  
It's never enough but we fight as long as we're able.  
Always more demons come, always more pain on our table.  
We'll be the prey, one of these days.  
  
_(Faith enters the Magic Shop.)_  
**Faith**:  
Hey, guess who's back, Slaying sister?  
Please, Buffy, I'm not here to fight.  
Dear Scoobies, I'm here to repent   
For all of my crimes. I'm paying my dues.  
  
**Buffy**:  
No! I still don't trust you.  
_(Buffy heads toward Faith threateningly before Xander steps between them.)_  
  
**Xander**:  
Please, Buff, listen to her words.  
She sounds truly regretful.  
Come on, ladies, settle down.  
Don't fight each other,  
Fight the evil in this town.  
Oh, Buffy, think it through,  
Be as patient as you can.  
Don't let a fight begin.  
  
**Buffy**:  
At the end of my rope, I'm not sure I can trust her.  
I'm afraid there's evil and hate in her soul.  
But after a while, she may earn my trust.  
Right now, I can barely think with her in town.  
How can I trust her?  
  
**Faith**:  
It is true what I've done has hurt you badly.  
I've betrayed you, I've chosen wrong.  
Now I'm willing to pay for my crimes however you choose.  
How about that?  
  
**Scoobs**:  
Whatever you say, we stand by Buffy.  
Whatever she chooses, that's what we'll do.  
  
**Willow**:  
Although, I'm still leery,   
Whatever Buff says I'll abide by.  
  
**Scoobs**:  
Whether she stays or goes, it's up to our Slayer.  
Right, Buffy, what do you say?  
  
**Buffy**:  
All right, Faith. You can stay. 


	6. I Dreamed A Dream

I Dreamed A Dream  
  
  
Buffy:  
There was a time when fate was kind.   
When I had control and was not helpless.  
There was a time when love was blind.  
And the world was a game and the game was reckless.  
  
There was a time...  
It all went wrong.  
  
I dreamed a dream in time gone by,  
When I was young and Mom still living,  
I dreamed that love would never die.  
I dreamed that God would be forgiving.  
  
When I was young and unafraid,  
When dreams were made and used and wasted.  
There was no ransom to be paid,  
No vamp too strong, my love untainted.  
  
But the curse broke one night  
And I lost my first lover  
And he tore my hope apart.  
Now my dream of him is gone.  
  
He slept one night by my side.  
He filled my days with endless mystery.  
He took my childhood in his stride  
But he was gone when morning came.  
  
I don't dream he'll come to me.  
I know we'll never be together.  
I've learned some dreams just cannot be.  
I know some storms I cannot weather.  
  
I don't dream my life can be  
Any different from how I am living it.  
I've learned my lesson and now I see.  
I know it's useless to dare to dream. 


End file.
